That Girl
by Quietjay21
Summary: Who's that girl that Roxas is dreaming about? RoxasxOc and a little SoraxOc May be ooc.


**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't been on and updating my stories. I feel terrible. However, I can only go on the computer on non-school days or whenever I have homework that requires the use of the computer. Plus it's my Junior year so I'm busy with sports, prom, drama club and everything else in my life. Plus I have a creepy stalker dude that won't leave me alone at school. Anyways here's a little treat. I know it's short but bare with me. Please review and I will do requests if you send me one just give me the details. Sorry if anybody is ooc.**

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own Kingdom hearts, Roxas, Olette, Hayner, Pence, Donald, Goofy, Riku, Mickey or Axel. I only own my oc, Cailee.**_

~Flashback~

"_Roxas! Save me!" a short girl with pixie like light blue hair and golden eyes yelled as she crashed into the said boy. Roxas looked down at the girl with a questioning look before looking up to see a man with flaming red hair and emerald green eyes running down the same hallway she had come from, except he look mad. _

"__, what did you do now?" he asked shaking his head at the girl who moved from in front of him to behind him and hugged him burying her face into his back. Roxas blushed slightly from the contact but forced it back down._

"_Well I guess I'll always be your hero, won't I?" he said grinning at the girl from over his shoulder causing the girl to stick her tongue out at him._

~End of Flashback~

Roxas woke up from his dream with a sigh and opened up his window to see the town. "That girl. Who is she? Why can I never hear her name?" he said to himself before he got dressed and headed out to the usual spot. Lately he had been having dream overload. Always one about Sora and another about that girl. Two every night but the transition between the two was so smooth he didn't even notice it.

"Hey Roxas, you okay?" Olette asked the blonde who snapped out of his thoughts and nodded at her with a smile. "Yeah, I've just been thinking about some dreams I've had lately. Don't worry I'm fine." Roxas said with a goofy grin on his face.

"If you're sure Roxas." Pence said before they started talking about how they were going to be going to the beach the next day. "Excuse me?" a light voice asked from the entrance to the usual spot and a head poked out from behind the curtain. That's when he saw her. The girl that had been haunting his dreams.

"What do you want?" Hayner said rudely, not liking that someone had intruded on their turf, causing Olette to elbow him in the stomach before giving the girl a warm smile. "How can we help you?" Olette asked the short blue hair girl.

"Well I'm new around here and I was trying to find someone." she said giving Roxas a quick glance before returning her attention to Olette waiting for her reply but Roxas spoke up first. "I can help you. I know everybody in town." he replied quickly before waving goodbye to his friends and dragging the blue hair girl away. However, after touching her hand a memory flew into his head.

~Flashback~

_Roxas was looking all around the castle for the blue hair girl. Then right as he was about to give up someone hugged him from behind. "Roxas! I've been looking everywhere for you." the girl said before she let go and went around in front of him. He gasped when he saw her eyes. The usual golden eyes were now red and puffy._

"__! What's wrong?" he exclaimed causing the girl to shift her eyes down but he lifted her chin so she would look at him. The plain white hallway was shrouded in silence. "I'm leaving." the girl whispered so quietly that Roxas almost missed what she had said._

"_What do you mean you're leaving?" he asked dreading her answer and his body started shaking lightly. The girl gave a sigh before she broke away from him. "I don't belong here Roxas. I'm not a nobody. Besides no one will miss me." she said as she walked out the door to never return again._

"_That's not true, I will. I love you Cailee." Roxas said as a single tear streaked down the side of his face._

~End of Flashback~

"Roxas are you okay?" Cailee asked as she leaned over him and helped him up after he gave her a silent nod. They walked until they got to the station plaza and just stood near the railing watching the sunset on the horizon.

"Why did you leave?" Roxas finally said breaking the silence and Cailee looked over at him with a sad smile on her face. "I fell in love with a somebody and his nobody." she said before giving him a soft, loving kiss on the lips.

"I have to go Roxas. I'm not suppose to be here. I love you." Cailee said as she disappeared from sight causing Roxas to stare down at his feet with a frown on his face.

The next day Roxas watched Sora, his somebody, sleep. It wasn't fair that Sora got to exist while he didn't and it wasn't fair that he would never be able to truly love Cailee the way he wished he could. "Sora. I guess my summer's over. You better take good care of Cailee for me." Roxas said before he reunited with Sora, making Sora whole again.

As Sora walked around Twilight Town with Donald and Goofy he heard a voice in his head telling him to take good care of Cailee. "I promise." Sora said to himself before he was hugged from behind by someone. He turned around to see his short, blue hair friend smiling up at him.

"I missed you Sora." she said hugging him tighter and he returned the hug giving her a smile. The two were joined in their hug by Donald and Goofy causing the girl to laugh and greet the two. Together the four walked into the usual spot and met Hayner, Pence and Olette. Beginning their journey on the quest to find Riku and the king.


End file.
